The unexpected
by katarina'realname23
Summary: Chap. 3 is now up. Ginny and Draco would have to deeply understand each other, a whirlwind romance that would have to surprass jelousy, circumstances to obtain Love. Love that was really meant to be.... A love that even impossible will conquer all..
1. Secret Friendship

The unexpected:  
  
Chapter 1- The secret friendship  
  
It was lightly dark in Hogwarts where in fact all most all students were asleep by then maybe some of them murmuring and sharing different experiences with each other but sure is in bed. Filch with his cat, roaming and checking the corridors if it was empty and if there were students walking and sneaking around. Well he was not that wrong there were two shadows sneaking up in the Kitchen but he was not there to scold them he was floors away from the kitchen. It was so called of nature that they bumped each other, because of the darkness. When they lighted up a candle to assure who was who, they were both shocked.  
  
"Malfoy!" Ginny almost screamed but with still a little voice.  
  
"Weasley, weasel" With horrified voice but with a teasing tone.  
  
They were both of what was a Weasley and a Malfoy! Doing in the Kitchen late at night Draco started it.  
  
"Maybe you Weasley came here to Sneak up some Foods here." Malfoy snapped.  
  
"I'm not! Maybe you are, maybe your stomach trembled that loud so you decided to go here and sneak up some foods." Ginny defended.  
  
But at least after taking sip of called water that they really wanted they jumped in to a meaningful conversation. That led them to an every night meeting, they meet at the the veranda near the kitchen. They were merely described as Secret Friends but then that moment stopped. Ginny didn't see Malfoy after their 45th night together he didn't show up It seemed nothing happened he didn't even bother to explain He would always smirk at her and walk out, when ever she would ask him why he disappeared and if she done something to him, he didn't bother to tell what happened.  
  
"Oh! But that was along time ago red-hair and why would you think of him, it was 5 years and now your twenty-one there are many boys out there waiting for her to bloom."  
  
Ginny just sighed at the idea that once in her life she admired her family's greatest Rival, Draco Malfoy. As she said, it was long time ago, she was pretty, pretty enough to have dozens of admirers or so called suitors. I mean she is single, with red hair down to her butt it was pretty curly on the end but it look great, her curvy body which anyone would love to see, Her dazzling brown-cinnamon eyes, her height was not pretty bad she was 5"7, her relly red-kissable lips and her fair skin. All her suitors was from Hogwarts; Longbotton, Creevey, Hamilton, Finnigan. Crabbe, Goyle, Dean, Lousse, Ross, Sy, Mildas. And one muggle who doesn't know she was a witch, Mark Nicolai Cardel neighbor of Hermione and also her cousin.  
  
Ginny's a beauty and brain person but even though she still didn't find the perfect job. She was once a nursery teacher, in a muggle community. She was not fond of children but it was not because of that, that she resigned it is because of the fact that she can't control herself using her powers. (that's where she met Mark)  
  
She went down after finishing her hair, she always put it in ponytail.  
  
"Morning mom!" Ginny greeted her mom with delight.  
  
"I'm so sorry I wasn't able to wake you up this morning" Molly apologized.  
  
"That's ok mom" Ginny replied.  
  
"Look whose here hallie, Harry and Hermione would fetch her here after shopping, you could be stampede you know how Harry is overprotective with his daughter." Molly informed.  
  
It was only her who was not married Charlie is married to her French girlfriend Loisse about four years ago and they have kids about four. Percy was also married with the Ravenclaw Girlfriend that he has and has 2 kids after 2 years of being married, George and Fred married also twin girls about two months after percy both of them has twins now, Ron is married with her Fiancé Nisha a year ago and Harry with Hermione. She was left single still living with his mother and father.  
  
Harry and Hermione came she hugged her daughter tightly.  
  
"Morning Ginny" Harry and mione said in chorus  
  
"Morning" Ginny greeted the couple.  
  
"Thanks for looking after her" harry said addressing to Molly who was busy Baking.  
  
"We need to keep going we will be late for work" Hermione reminded.  
  
"Bye now Mrs. Weasley, Bye gin" Harry and Hermione said before leaving.  
  
Molly changed the topic....  
  
"Honey you know that me and your dad are old now and we... "She said slowly but steadily.  
  
"I know mom I need to find a job and be independent, I'll start it today finding the best Job I could get" she said kind of irritated.  
  
"Really! That's nice" she said delighted.  
  
Ginny was looking at the Daily Prophet it said there: 'A fine young lady that could be a secretary, personal assistant and a cook that could serve very politely. Understanding. Patient, hard-working. 40 galleons a day would be paid for the service.  
  
Ginny rushed to her room after finishing breakfast, she was going to risk for the job. I mean she is desperate it did not indicate there that it require experience. She wear her best robes, she look good in lavender. She always pony her hair I mean she is really conservative, she put some powder but not make-up. Her mom called just after she finish.  
  
"Honey someones waiting for you down here!" molly called her daughter.  
  
"Coming" Ginny answered.  
  
As she came down there was Laura with mike and their son Nico. She was pulled to conversation with her bestfriend until she said what she really was to say "We are leaving and we need someone to look after Nico. I mean you're the only one I can trust" Laura informed.  
  
"Of course! I know how much you want your second honeymoon." Ginny said almost sighed. " How long will you be there" Gimmy asked.  
  
"About 3 months"  
  
"3 months is not that long I'll take care of him"  
  
"Thank you Ginny I know I can count on you"  
  
Laura left Nico in the house their flight was this afternoon he got up Nico's things. And left with all those hugs and thank you-s.  
  
"Mom can you take care of him just for now"  
  
"I mean you are the one to care of him right?"  
  
"but mom don't you want me to have a job, I'll be rejected if I'll have a child with me."  
  
Nico was 5 years old, but still he is a child he can speak well now. He can understand many things very well. She was ready to go to the Ministry of Magic and apply, she was 701 maybe last on the list. The interview started at 10'o'clock a.m. and now it was number 699 and it was 6'o'clock p.m. number 699 stepped out of the room with a sad face. Number 700 was now going inside; she cannot believe she stares at her rival like this she was beautiful with that curvy body that was visible with her fitted robes that runs over the knee. She thought 'Will she try to seduce the officer of the ministry'. After a few minutes, the girl went outside and seated where she was before, that is the time she was called. She entered the room with a slight nervousness, until she saw who was that officer she applying for. DRACO MALFOY.  
  
"Malfoy" she almost shouted.  
  
"Weasley... whats the matter surprised to see me?" Draco said before he smirked.  
  
Ginny almost walked out when he knew it was Malfoy that she would be serving if she were accepted. However, she think then that he wouldn't accept her for she is a Weasley.  
  
"Wait Weasley I mean Ms. Weasley you are not yet finished with the interview."  
  
"So I don't care I wont render service to a Malfoy"  
  
"Why don't you take it a try, I mean there's nothing to loose Ms. Weasley"  
  
"Ok now interview me."  
  
"First, Do you have a boyfriend or a husband re still single?" Draco asked and looking at her from head to toe.  
  
"What kind of question was that!" Ginny snapped while slightly blushing.  
  
"just answer it" He said with interest  
  
"No, but I have 12 suitors"  
  
"Not bad! Well next question- Why would you want and would not want this job?"  
  
"Well first of all I like this job because it's in the ministry. Second, it has a good payment. And last is, because I really like here in an office" Ginny continued. "I don't want this job because I don't have any experience being a secretary and because if ever you will be my boss"  
  
"You're hired"  
  
"What! I mean nothing even logical"  
  
"Nothing at all, it was all I need"  
  
"But I'm A Weasley!"  
  
"So what, I'll not seduce you don't you worry."  
  
"But how about the girl outside you know shes waiting"  
  
"We will be out for a date" Draco smirked.  
  
"Really!? Why didn't hire her"  
  
"She answers awkwardly, and you know she is trying to seduce me"  
  
"Seduce you?"  
  
"Before I forget you need to, pack up your things but no clothes only valuable things"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You will be living with me"  
  
"You need to as my personal assistant"  
  
"I can't"  
  
"What!"  
  
"I have this five year old child"  
  
"But you said your single and now you have a child"  
  
"He is not mine, His Laura's son. He left him to me, I cannot leave him Dad, mum is on a trip to England, and no one would look after him. I guess I could not accept the job."  
  
"No, I mean you could bring with you at my house"  
  
"Really!?"  
  
"Of Course"  
  
"Now see you at my house tomorrow at 8, need to go for my date"  
  
"ok" She reply, She didn't need to ask Draco's address it was known by almost everybody.  
  
She was getting ready for tomorrow her parents had just left. She ready Nico's things and hers too but she prepared only her valuable things, as what was directed by her new boss. They arrived at Draco's Mansion at Eight Sharp with Nico with her, they were waiting for Draco to go down. After a while Draco had gone down he was fixing his tie and a house elf beside him bringing a luggage. Ginny came closer to Draco to fix his tie.  
  
"I can manage" He said with a slight blush, he looked away from Ginny's eyes. But Ginny insisted.  
  
"There you go" slightly tapping the tie on his chest, as she felt the hard but then soft chest of this man in front she felt the affection it had given her but still he is a Malfoy! He too had felt the same affection as her hands tap his strong chest and the very sweet smell that she has, but she is still a Weasley!  
  
"Eh-hem" Nico interrupted the enchantment that occurs between the two of them.  
  
"So this is Laura's son"  
  
"Yes but I have a name; Its Nico and don't you stare at her like that, you are not her boyfriend. And I'm soon to be her boyfriend!"  
  
"Oooo slow down Mr. lover boy! I'm not going to seduce your soon-to-be- girlfriend."  
  
"Stop it you two" Ginny erupted after that almost hot conversation 


	2. As a picture it develops

Chapter 2: .... As for a picture, it also develops....  
  
"Why do you need that?" Ginny asked pointing at the big luggage that is now beside Draco.  
  
"Haven't I told you?"  
  
"No, told me what?"  
  
"Told you that, I need to transfer to a house near the muggles to bring friendship with them and understand them more deeply"  
  
"Really, so a smaller one"  
  
"Yes, very small with just three bedrooms, 1 bathroom, 1 living rooms, 1 library, a kitchen, a dining room. A typical house of a muggle the one you Weasleys have"  
  
"But its homey, not like yours"  
  
"Lets just don't argue a bout non-sense things" Draco smirked.  
  
They, both Ginny and Draco with Nico of course had to use a car instead of apparating. They need to, Muggles will be curious of having neighbors that they did not even saw coming. Ginny, Draco and Nico had come inside the house.  
  
"Home sweet Home" Ginny teased. Draco just smirked.  
  
"This house is really tiny, but its okay with me. What do you think?" Draco asked.  
  
"Ehem"there he was again breaking the 'harmony that was going through with Ginny and Draco. "You're not newly married couple to ask her"Nico informed.  
  
"It's great! Its just slightly bigger than our home, and don't call it house You know you should call it home that's more like it ;if you call it house it means there is no people ,love and harmony inside it, and if you call it home it has harmony it has love and people living in it happily"  
  
"Whatever Weasley! And don't think there will be love and harmony in here!"  
  
Ginny just sighed it was all she can do arguing with Malfoy would not bring them anywhere. Well she just dazzled her eyes through their home er.. house. It was beautiful, the furnishing and all the furnitures. They all went up to the bedrooms upstairs.  
  
"Take this room" Draco said opening the door of the room near the stairs. "I'll give him his own room" looking to the boy next to Ginny.  
  
Nico tugged up to Ginny.  
  
"I think... I'll sleep with him"  
  
"No! I mean his a boy and you're a girl. Its not good seeing a boy and a girl at the same room."  
  
Ginny slightly laughed. "Are you kidding? His just 5-years old and I'm twenty-one"  
  
"I almost forgot that he is just 5-years old because he don't speak like his age" Draco smirked.  
  
Ginny just sighed she really hated that smirk since they were in Hogwarts and she missed those moments they had together in the veranda near the kitchen.  
  
"umm..Draco..." ginny said softly, trying to push the subject.  
  
"What!?" He replied did not know if what he said was a question or rather than an expression.  
  
Ginny became nervous and managed to change the subject "Want me to cook now, I mean that is if you're hungry?"  
  
"You know how tired I am so if you don't mind you can now start cooking" now slowing down his temper but didn't manage to smile.  
  
Ginny went downstairs to cook. Nico came with her along; he really did not want Ginny out of her sight. She opened the refrigerator; it was full of different kinds of foods. She picked up the lobster and cooked them with some lettuce, she also get some stake and cooked mushroom soup. She set the table, she helped Nico with washing his hands (maybe he cant reach the sink because of his height). She went upstairs and knocks at Draco's room, but no one answered so she decided to open it; it wasn't locked. As she opened it carefully, Draco was there wearing his clothes, he was wearing boxers to his pajamas.  
  
"Sorry!" Ginny muttered, realizing what she did.  
  
At the table... they both didn't looked nor glanced at each other both heads down and both blushing.  
  
Ginny broke the silence "Sorry"  
  
"It wasn't your fault I didn't answer when you knock so you opened the door"  
  
"It was my fault-"  
  
"Stop blaming yourself Ginny" Ginny's jaw opened down in shock, Did Draco just call her 'Ginny' it was her first name she know but A Malfoy specially Draco calling her in her 'first name' was really shocking she was a weasley and usually he would call them on their last name or 'weasel'. Even when they were secret friends, he would usually call her Weasley. Draco was also shocked by his actions but did not let her notice, did she just called this Weasley by her first name. He supposes he was out of his mind that moment. But he did it in his own intuition.  
  
"Okay maybe we could sleep now, we need to wake up early for tomorrow" He said, she was waiting for Ginny to clean Nico and finish the dishes. They were living in that house as if they were one happy family but hats not reality. Weasley can never be her wife and this brat that was now sleeping in his arms 


	3. The rough weeks before it

Chapter 3- The Deal  
  
Its Ginny's first day in the four month-contract that she had with the infamous Draco Malfoy. She wakes up as early as possible and cooks breakfast which compromises of the common bacon and eggs. She knocked on Draco's door and did not even care if he answered. Of course, Draco woke up early to make sure that the incident yesterday would not be repeated, he wanted to confront Ginny about him saying her first name but that is silly. He went downstairs and saw Ginny preparing Nico's meal; Nico is in his robes, no one would look after him so they need to bring him with them in the department of mysteries (a/n: Ginny was afraid to go to the department of mysteries guess why? Soon you will know after about maybe chapters). Ginny greeted Draco  
  
"Good morning Malfoy how's your sleep in your new household" Ginny smiled innocently at him, Draco just smirked at her, knowing that sarcasm is evident in that sadistic innocent smile of hers.  
  
Nico looked confused as if he did not know what are they smiling and smirking at. Draco examined both of them Ginny was dressed in her crimson robes that is decorated by flowers below its chest part. Nico as mentioned earlier is also in his robes, green robes. Draco sat on his usual place in their table; a large rectangular one with six seats.  
  
"At exactly seven we need to travel to London and enter Diagon Alley then apparate to the Department of mysteries, I don't want to be late- " Draco, informed, he stopped not because somebody interrupted but because Ginny was not listening. She was too busy fixing Nico's food and so as hers. He did not go on he just gaze at Ginny as if something is wrong with her face, he noticed that Ginny is not putting make-up 'so what' he thought but she look beautiful not really beautiful but gorgeous though. Its Draco's first time to realize that Ginny doesn't look like a mess after all maybe he was silly or just blind not to see it earlier.  
  
"Um... Draco what are you saying earlier?" Ginny interrupted Draco's thoughts  
  
"Huh?" Draco looked at her and felt stupid as well.  
  
"I was just asking 'what have you said earlier' I just thought that you were mad that I wasn't listening"  
  
"Oh I was just reminding you of what time are we leaving" Draco looked at his Rolex and saw that it was just 2 minutes before 7:00.  
  
Draco put on his cloak and grabbed Ginny, Ginny grabbed Nico actually they were grabbing each other along in the road. The Ministry's car was waiting for them. They were there at exactly 7:05 that wasn't that bad, they entered Diagon Alley and apparated from there. Ginny was Unusual. She was hiding behind Draco on the way to his office. Everyone in the office stared at them like they were aristocrats but that is a usual occurrence that this Malfoy is always stared at. specially now that his with a Weasley and a boy. Draco just glared to all those who stare. His eyes were superior. After they left the hallways, they entered Draco's office. The Office was simple and typical It is composed of different tables and figurines, Magical pictures and different amenities like a mini golf course, It has a large painting of himself and at the left is his Family portrait.  
  
"Stunning with elegance of course" Ginny, murmured and kind of irritated.  
  
"What do you think?" Draco said while spreading his hands throughout indicating that he's talking about the room. Ginny did not take her stare away from the Portraits behind Draco's desk.  
  
"I think something's missing? Did you take it away? "  
  
"Is something's missing" Draco paused and examined the portraits "Oh the space on the right side" Draco paused again and smiled "Actually that's held in reserve for my 'own' family, maybe first for my wife"  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Oh here's your table," Draco said whilst pointing on the table next to his it was a wooden table designed by different colored angels and there is a vase with white flowers. Actually that wasn't just the things in her desk there were many paperwork.  
  
"Thanks Its um... beautiful er... who gave these" Ginny walked beside the Vase and smell them.  
  
"That's--- that's from. . ." Draco cleared his throat nervously "---That's from the ministry, always done to all newcomers" Draco blushed but easily regained his composure--- his Malfoy composure.  
  
"So it's a tradition?"  
  
"Unfortunately"Draco smirked, "Apparently, Nico also has his own table" Draco gaze on the table across Ginny it was a blue table with different muggle toys and a nanny- remper it is a magical toy who takes care of children, its really a doll if compared to muggle toys just magical. Nico rushed to his table and examined it.  
  
"Thanks!" Nico almost giggled.  
  
"Back to work" Draco said that as he faced Ginny, Ginny just smiled at him indicating she agreed.  
  
Everything was going fine until Nico thought of a silly yet amusing idea...  
  
"What if we pretend?" Nico asked still looking at his toys. He catched Ginny and Draco's attention they both looked confused.  
  
"What if we pretend that we are one big happy family! Just like you Draco Malfoy as my son and you Ginny Weasley as my wife"  
  
"What?" Draco said in disbelief, then he continued, "That cant be!"  
  
"Yeah" Ginny said then moved toward Nico "You know you're mommy wont like the idea"  
  
"But I missed them so much and I want to have my own family while they're out" Nico said whilst sobbing  
  
"I know but you can't call us that way," Ginny said politely and sweetly while trying to make him stop crying.  
  
"You can't many people would um... see us couple but were not" Draco said trying to be as polite as Ginny.  
  
"You are not a couple, we are!" Nico demanded shrilly indicating that he and Ginny where the couple.  
  
"No you can't!" Draco and Ginny said together.  
  
"Of course we can! We look good I mean great together"  
  
"Nico our decision is final we won't and never will we agree, Okay"  
  
Nico stormed away from his seat and run outside the department of mysteries. There he stomped and lie on the floor where he make his tantrums. Ginny And Draco ran after him they were calming him down people were glancing at them time to time and is murmuring to one another. 'This is really embarrassing', Draco thought  
  
"Okay" Draco said then gulped "I agree with what you want"  
  
"No Draco I still don't agree"  
  
Nico still cried and stomped even harder.  
  
"Okay...Okay... I agree too," Ginny said though irritated.  
  
"Really! Okay I don't have tantrums now" Nico smiled then jumped while going to Draco's office. Ginny moved his head in disbelief and Draco just smiled evilly at her as if enjoying what was happening.  
  
"Sweetings, Draco come with me lets go now" Ginny and Draco glared at the boy who just called him by his first name but shrugged it away and merely followed the young boy, who was in heaven for having Ginny Weasley as his wife.  
  
Again, everything was going fine this noon the three of them had Lunch together. Everything was normal except that Nico call them Sweetings and Draco, it was unusual of course. "Nanny" Draco said loudly. The remper became true, it became a human.  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
"Magic!" 'figures' Draco thought embarrassingly.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"So that boy their can sleep" Nico was now asleep, maybe he was so tired of playing.  
  
"Okay, can she do that and bring the boy home?"  
  
"Of course she can" He paused then face the nanny "Bring him to the address I gave you and then cook Dinner for the both of you, Ginny and I won't eat Dinner there okay?"  
  
The remper carried the boy and they both apparated. "Don't you think it's dangerous for them to apparate"  
  
"No, Its okay"  
  
"Now the both of us will go, you finish that tomorrow."  
  
"But its still 3:30?"  
  
"That's okay I mean everyone by that time are off to go"  
  
Draco grabbed Ginny by the wrist and they both strolled to the streets of London. Draco stopped in a muggle shop called Penshoppe "Were here!"  
  
"Here? As in this is place were we're going?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Draco grabbed Ginny's hand but she retrieved it back "I'm not going inside"  
  
"You are" Draco grabbed her stronger.  
  
"Can I see you're best clothes, I want to buy some?" Draco said with superiority  
  
The sales clerk brought different clothes. "Weasley try them"  
  
"I don't have muggle money," Ginny murmured so that the muggles won't hear.  
  
"Its okay I have lots of bucks" He paused and displayed his credit cards. "Now will you"  
  
The sales clerk accompanied Ginny to the Dressing room. Draco waited for quite a while he was reading muggle newspaper. Then that's when the now smiling sales clerk came and Ginny was at the her back. The sales clerk asked Ginny to come forward, Ginny was wearing a red dress it looked beautiful and emphasized her curvy body. Draco smiled evilly as if Ginny was naked. Ginny just ignored him.  
  
"I'll take that, next"  
  
"What! You mean I'll try that all?"  
  
"Of course" Draco simply said  
  
Ginny tried every single dress and Draco buys every single dress that Ginny tries. But the last one seems Draco's favorite. Ginny tried it, it was beautiful. It was lavender and crimson dress it fits Ginny very well it is off shoulder and has a lily in the right side the color is good with Ginny's fair and beautiful skin. "I think your fiancé loves the dress" The sales clerk comment.  
  
"He is NOT my Fiancé!" Ginny nearly shouted, really annoyed that any normal person will identify her relationship with a scumbag as close as mutually engaged couple.  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"That's for you so you'll look more presentable"  
  
"Silly! Won't you help me?"  
  
Draco grabbed the bags and walked closer to Ginny "Do you think were a good couple?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"I'm just joking"  
  
"Why ask such thing?"  
  
"You know we slytherins have this party and of course I cant go there without my escort" completely avoiding the subject.  
  
"There are so many girls out there, how about your whores?" Ginny asked him sarcastically "I'll never do you a favor"  
  
"Why not?" Draco asked, arching a perfect eyebrow  
  
"Okay another deal for this day?" Ginny asked hopefully  
  
"I'll treat you lunch, dinner... um whatever"  
  
"I'll have off for two days after the party?" Ginny said  
  
"Deal!" Draco exclaimed rather quickly  
  
"Then so be it" 


End file.
